Du Riechst So Gut
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Yo te estoy persiguiendo, el rastro es fresco... Ahora te tengo...Hueles tan bien, espero que obscurezca y entonces agarro tu piel humeda, deja de gritar y no te resistas. Ahora te tengo. ErenXFemLevi!


**Hola y sean bienvenidas a este mi primer fic de SNK y además Ereri "Du Riechst So Gut", hecho especialmente para el evento de nuestra querida Fredo-Sama *-***

**Cabe destacar que este es un fic con FemLevi, si no les gusta pueden pasar a otros fics pero sí en cambio están interesadas en leer una nueva modalidad de Rivaille uke sean bienvenidas (sugerencia de la autora: es algo largo así que siéntense cómodamente en su lugar preferido y busquen unas botanas XD)**

**Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Ramstein y Hajime Isayama respectivamente.**

_**Du Riechst So Gut**_

"Aquellos que renuncian a su propia naturaleza, renuncian a sí mismos"

El mundo se compone de innumerables criaturas que hacen una función específica en el circulo de la vida; los humanos han llegado a creerse la raza superior que gobierna sobre la tierra solo porque se han negado a creer en las criaturas superiores a ellos, haciéndolos simples leyendas que asustan a los niños inocentes que no quieren dormir.

En pleno siglo XIX las leyendas y mitos aun siguen vigentes en muy pocas personas que aceptan su realidad pero otras las toman como cuentos de terror entre los escépticos.

Se niegan a creer en su realidad, hasta que se ven convertidos en las presas…

**Alemania. 31 de octubre de 1816**

A las afuera de Berlín se encontrara un imponente bosque que en tiempos antiguos fue escenario para todo tipo de leyendas pero ahora solo se ha hecho una fortaleza para distintas mansiones veranéales de adinerados duques.

El silencio y la calma reinaran por completo, los animales se encontraran pacíficamente en sus propios asuntos, ajenos a cualquier otra cosa hasta que se escuchen los cascos de un caballo a todo galope, esto agitara a los animales y los obligara a esconderse entre chillidos aterrados al ver al imponente caballo negro que se detendrá de golpe, permitiendo a la nada apreciar a la hermosa jinete que está sentada en la silla sobre el lomo del animal.

Su piel lechosa contrastara con el día nublado haciendo resaltar sus finos y hermosos rasgos y sus cabellos negros, largos hasta su cintura, enmarcaran su delicado rostro, los ojos grises recorrerán los caminos en busca de uno en especial, la magnífica diosa de la hermosura y elegancia se limpiara con un pañuelo de tela la frente y el cuello con delicadeza, repasara su vestido negro en busca de alguna marca de polvo o suciedad, acariciara el lomo del caballo con sus delgados y finos dedos y retomará su camino a toda velocidad, ignorante del pañuelo que caerá a su paso, perdiéndose entre las hojas secas que caerán ante la inminente llegada del otoño.

La noche caerá ajena a la aparición momentánea de la mujer, cubrirá toda la extensión del bosque escondiendo a los habitantes diurnos de los nocturnos que buscan una nueva presa que permita renovar las fuerzas perdidas durante su sueño.

Una sombra lobuna aun más obscura que la noche se moverá entre los árboles en busca de su propia presa que sacie su hambre y sed de sangre, pasara cerca del lugar donde el pañuelo cayó y se detendrá en seco, percibiendo un nuevo y seductor aroma que lo hipnotizara, buscara con el hocico aquel objeto removiendo las hojas secas hasta encontrarse con aquel suave trozo de tela; su figura animal se transformara hasta que del lobo no quede nada, dejando en su lugar a un joven arrodillado de piel morena, su cuerpo es delgado pero bien tonificado semejante al de un semidiós, sus ojos verdes se posaran fijamente en el pañuelo mientras su cabello castaño será agitado por una tibia brisa nocturna, vestirá un inmaculado traje blanco que lo hará parecer algún joven y viril príncipe.

Tomara delicadamente el pañuelo y lo acercara a su nariz, inhalando con fuerza el embriagador aroma que quemara sus pulmones en una placentera sensación, el deseo hará que sus colmillos le duelan y su sangre recorra aun más rápido en sus venas. Deseara a la persona dueña de tan maravilloso aroma, un deseo que nunca antes ha experimentado, el angosto puente entre la razón y el instinto lo hará flanquear: no puede poner a su raza en peligro solo por un simple humano, pero desperdiciar una presa así sería un pecado.

Con un gruñido de excitación retomara su forma lobuna y emprenderá su propia carrera en busca del dueño o dueña del pañuelo, sus patas apenas podrán tocar el suelo de tan rápido que correrá, el rastro estará fresco lo cual lo guiara por las entrañas del bosque hasta una enorme mansión de fachadas semejantes al mármol, sus patas lo llevaran, sigilosas, lo más cerca que le permitirán las sombras, mirara por la ventana más cercana el ambiente festivo, la mayoría de la gente vestirá de trajes de colores claros y en sus rostros tendrán mascaras a juego que oculten sus verdaderas identidades.

El aroma provendrá de ahí, estará completamente seguro de eso pero estando tan lejos no podrá identificar al propietario de aquella sublime fragancia, se verá obligado a tomar su forma humana, robara un antifaz blanco y se introducirá en el ambiente festivo; recorrerá la estancia ajeno a las apasionadas miradas de las jóvenes debutantes, las aletas de su nariz se mantendrán en constante movimiento, buscando el origen de aquella esencia pero en un mar de distintos aromas no puede más que confundirse.

Pero de un momento a otro el aroma llegara a él de forma violenta y embriagante, mirara a su alrededor hasta ver a una joven mujer, el vestido negro que traerá puesto resaltara entre los colores claros de los demás invitados haciéndola resaltar; la mirara salir con rumbo a los jardines, saldrá corriendo detrás de ella buscando, desesperadamente, poder alcanzarla.

Correrá por los jardines hasta encontrarse con la máscara de la mujer tirada en el suelo, caminara hasta verla cerca de una tumba, el escote en su vestido dejara a la vista su blanca espalda.

"**Al fin te tengo" **

Él se acercara lentamente hasta la joven la cual no notara su presencia sino hasta escuchar el crujir de las hojas, se girara encontrándose con el joven que habrá aparecido de la nada y que estará arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo el pañuelo que ella bien conoce; tomara la tela en silencio de las frías manos del joven quien la mira fijamente.

-Gracias- murmurara algo cohibida por la intensa mirada del joven- ¿Señor…?

-Eren. Eren Jaeger- se presentara sin apartar la mirada de la joven quien al escuchar la voz del hombre sentirá una clase de arrullo.

-Gracias, señor Jaeger, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman

Eren se levantara aspirando el aroma de Levi, se dejara llevar por su instinto momentáneamente y dará un paso hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, por sobre el cielo se escuchara el estrepitoso trueno que anunciara la proximidad de la lluvia.

-Es usted verdaderamente hermosa- susurrara Eren con la voz cargada de deseo.

Un placentero escalofrió recorrerá el cuerpo de la joven, dejándola indefensa ante la mirada de Eren.

-Me gustaría ver su rostro- ella se atreverá a levantar su mano, rozando con la yema de los dedos el antifaz del muchacho.

Eren le permitirá quitarle el estorboso accesorio, dejando su rostro desnudo. Levi se dejara llevar por aquellos ojos verdes obscurecidos por el deseo a pesar de que apenas lo conocerá sentirá entre los dos un atmosfera cargada de deseo y pasión, el apetito carnal comenzara a crecer en lo más recóndito de su interior.

La lluvia comenzara a caer primero de forma lenta pero después tomara más fuerza, empapando a la pareja en cuestión de segundos pero ellos permanecerán ajenos a todo excepto a la mirada del otro. La mano de Eren viajara, ligera, hasta la tersa mejilla de Levi, el corazón de la joven comenzara a latir frenéticamente con tan insignificante toque, involuntariamente dará un paso hacia el joven logrando el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, Eren deslizara su mano lentamente acariciando los delgados labios, la tierna piel del cuello, los turgentes senos hasta la estrecha cintura de donde la tomara para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-Eres realmente magnifica- susurrara el joven sobre los labios de Levi.

Levi se sentirá desfallecer ante las sencillas palabras del hombre que la toma, jadeara sobre los labios ajenos liberando su aliento fresco, él sonreirá satisfecho al verla perdida ante su propio deseo, transmitido apenas en leves caricias y en tres palabras.

La besara apasionadamente en la boca, sintiendo la respuesta casi inmediata de la joven, sentirá las delicadas manos aferrarse a su cabello mientras las lenguas se encuentran en una danza apasionada, las manos comenzaran a acariciar la desnuda espalda de la joven, enmarañando sus dedos en la larga cabellera.

Cuando se separen, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, Levi se pegara por completo al cuerpo de Eren, sentirá su piel arder necesitada de las caricias de ese hombre que la acaricia, una parte de su mente se preguntara el por qué de aquellas espontaneas emociones, de aquella lastimosa necesidad de ser tocada por un hombre que nunca ha visto pero todo pensamiento racional se descarta al ver la seductora sonrisa de Eren dedicada solamente a ella.

-Te deseo- los labios del joven acariciaran su oído, el cálido aliento lograra hacer hervir su sangre.

-Por favor no siga- rogara Levi abrazada a Eren- ya no puedo aguantar más.

- ¿En dónde?- preguntara el joven por un lugar apropiado. Aun bajo la lluvia Levi le señalara una de las torres más lejanas de la mansión.

-Nadie nos molestara ahí

-Perfecto

Eren estará impaciente debido a su libido por lo que la tomara entre sus brazos y caminara a grandes zancadas hasta la torre mientras Levi le recorre el cuello con tiernos y cariñosos besos; cuando lleguen a la puerta él la abrirá de una patada y subirá las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la única puerta en la parte más alta.

-Bájame- murmurara la joven contra el cuello de Eren.

Él la dejara en el suelo, Levi se quitara una delgada cadena del cuello de la cual cuelga una pequeña llave dorada, abrirá la puerta dejando a la vista una obscura habitación iluminada apenas por dos candelabros con seis velas cada uno, dos ventanas en las paredes de los costados les permitirán ver la lluvia caer, una enorme cama adoselada de madera obscura, sabanas y cortinas color vino los espera. Levi se adentrara y caminara hasta en centro de la habitación, cercana a la cama, y se acomodara la empapada cabellera sobre el hombro en una abierta invitación a desnudarla.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa surcara el rostro de Eren antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se acercara a la mujer y la rodeara con sus brazos para estrecharla contra él, las frías manos acariciaran el vientre y estomago, rozando inocentemente los senos mientras besa y lame los desnudos hombros; ella colocara sus manos sobre las del hombre, buscando mayor contacto pero solo sentirá como será rodeada por un brazo y la mano libre la libere de la estorbosa ropa.

Cuando el vestido y la ropa interior se encuentren a sus pies la observara completamente desnuda para él, aun de espaldas buscara sus labios y la besara lujuriosamente mientras acaricia y siente la turgencia de los juveniles senos en las palmas de sus manos. Al separarse nuevamente Levi caminara hasta la cama, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso, y después se sentara en el borde de esta, Eren la mirara fijamente: la piel blanca lo llamara a tocarla, el cabello mojado que cubrirá los senos solo estorbara ante la imagen de la diosa que está ansiosa frente a él.

Con pasos lentos se acercara a ella, se quitara el saco y la camisa y se desabotonara el pantalón, ella jadeara sutilmente al verlo a un paso de la cama semidesnudo, deseara acariciar toda la extensión de piel morena de aquel fornido tórax, la excitación y el deseo harán que sus piernas se abran levemente, dejándola parcialmente expuesto el virginal monte de Venus; el joven se abrirá paso entre sus piernas y la recostara sobre la cama.

Se besaran nuevamente, uniendo sus lenguas por breves instantes entre caricias apasionadas, él sentirá en la palma de sus manos el frenético palpitar del corazón ajeno, besara el cuello por donde la sangre correrá al ritmo de agitado corazón, guiara sus labios por las clavículas donde morderá suavemente provocando que los gemidos de Levi se vuelvan más constantes; cuando los labios lleguen al inicio de los senos las manos irán hasta las rodillas, separando las piernas con descaro, el calor de los muslos sobre su cadera lo excitara de sobremanera. Acariciara con la punta de la nariz el espacio entre los pechos y aspirara el apetitoso aroma, saboreara la piel de los senos, el profundo y suave gemido que escapara de los labios de la joven lo incitara a juguetear por aquellos montes cálidos por los cuales resbalaran las gotas de lluvia que han persistido en su cabello castaño, delineara las areolas con la punta de la lengua, los gemidos en respuesta lo excitaran al borde de la locura pero sabe que debe permanecer lo más lucido posible para no lastimarla. Como si de un recién nacido se tratara toma entre sus labios uno de los pezones y succiona, mirándola por entre sus pestañas, la joven se retorcerá de placer y curveara su espalda en busca de un mayor contacto con aquella lengua húmeda mientas las caderas se busquen, presionando la dura erección aun cubierta en el vértice de sus muslos.

Mientras él atienda los pezones de la chica con sus labios y sus expertos dedos derechos, su mano libre bajara por el vientre, sentirá la fina capa de sudor bajo la yema de sus dedos así como el embriagante aroma que se desprenderá del cuerpo virgen. Sus dedos encontraran la suavidad del monte de Venus y se introducirán en las húmedas paredes, le complacerá sentirla lista para él, los dedos la recompensaran moviéndose al ritmo de la boca que devora sus sensibles senos mientras los ahogados gemidos se transforman en profundas exclamaciones que le rogaran que continúe, diciendo entre gemidos aun más prolongados su nombre.

Sus caricias la llevaran al límite, su cuerpo se tensara deliciosamente pero él se detendrá abruptamente, sacando los dedos de su interior y dejando los sensible senos desatendidos, ella jadeara en reproche buscando de nuevo aquel deseado toque que no vendrá; el joven besara el vientre plano de su mujer y se tomara su tiempo jugueteando por esa área dejando que el cuerpo virgen se tranquilice lo suficiente para dejar de gemir, cuando sienta y escuche el pulso más relajado abrirá las blancas piernas que lo llaman a ser atendidas, acariciando los muslos con delicadeza, deslizara sus labios por el vientre bajo hasta el sexo , sentirá el temblor de la joven pero continuara hasta encontrar la cueva húmeda protegida por la suave piel de los labios íntimos, acomodara las piernas que tiemblan ligeramente sobre sus hombros y profundizara el toque, sintiendo la humedad y la excitación en su audaz lengua, jugueteando en el interior de la joven quien se retorcerá de placer ante la humedad que la invade y la saborea, gemirá deseosa de más al sentir los dedos y la lengua penetrarla en un ritmo que hará estragos su mente, que la convertirá en un ser ávido del nuevo placer que su amante le proporcionara, llevara sus manos al cabello del hombre que estará completamente concentrado en su tarea. La lengua y los dedos llegaran a lo más profundo de su interior haciendo que su cuerpo entero se tense deliciosamente, hasta que la lengua rodee el símbolo de sus terminaciones nerviosas llevándola al colapso, caerá en un profundo e infinito espiral de placer con un profundo y excitante gemido. Su primer orgasmo.

Él se levantara lentamente y se deleitara al verla agitada, jadeando con las piernas abiertas a los lados de sus caderas; sacara sus dedos del interior de su amante y se inclinara para encontrar los labios de la joven quien le permitirá besarla, sentirá su sabor en su propia lengua, sonrojada por los vestigios de aquel acto tan impúdico ante la sociedad. .

Ella tomara la iniciativa, girara sus posiciones quedando a horcadas sobre él, sorprendiéndolo, ansiosamente bajara el pantalón y la ropa interior del hombre, sintiéndolo crecer debajo de ella, lo besara intensamente mientras sus manos acarician los marcados músculos del pecho del hombre, llenara de besos la piel morena, tomara la mano que estuvo anteriormente en su interior y la llevara a su boca, lamiendo los restos de su orgasmo en los dedos invasores de su amante; las frías manos se posaran en sus caderas y la alzaran algunos centímetros, dejara la mano que abra limpiado y lo sentirá entrar en su interior lenta, placenteramente, su espalda se curveara al sentirlo por completo, sentirá las caricias en su espalda pero se encontrara absorta en sus latidos y el palpitar interior tan intimo.

Los movimientos de las caderas serán espontáneos, deseosos de más contacto; la velocidad así como los gemidos mutuos aumentaran de forma vertiginosa. Las puntas de los senos se encontraran cercanas a los labios del joven quien no tardara en tomar uno de ellos entre sus labios provocando un delirante placer en su amante quien se retorcerá de placer y aumentara el volumen de sus gritos.

El placer se volverá tan intoxicarte y apasionado que incendiara el puente entre la razón y el instinto; cuando el orgasmo sea inminente él los girara, colocándola debajo de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento que la aturde; ella lo mirara y el terror la inundara al ver su nueva apariencia: los ojos antes verdes se encontraran inyectados de sangre, su boca mostrara sus filosos colmillos en una sonrisa torcida y sádica, las uñas de sus manos habrán crecido como filosas garras que se encajaran en sus caderas.

Intentara quitárselo de encima pero él la tomara de las muñecas y las colocara a la altura de su cabeza, expandirá esa sonrisa suya antes de retomar las embestidas entre gruñidos que habrán de hacerse violentas, desgarrándola, llevándola a un orgasmo caótico. Sentirá los colmillos clavarse en su cuello, salpicándola de su propia sangre, las mordidas se verán en todo su cuerpo (los senos, las muñecas, los muslos, el vientre), dejándola indefensa ante el monstruo entre sus piernas.

Eren permanecerá ajeno a las presencias que se acercan a la torre buscando a la desaparecida señorita Levi hasta que una multitud abra la puerta, él se separara del cuerpo inconsciente de la joven a velocidad sobrehumana y retomara a su forma original lobuna, ante la amenaza saltara por la ventana a pesar de la altura y se perderá entre las sombras abrigadoras del bosque.

La multitud se dividirá en dos, el grupo de hombre que intentaran dar caza al animal que ha deshonrado a su ama y el grupo de doncellas que atenderán a Levi, las mordidas quedaran ocultas a su débil visión humana.

Debido al alboroto la joven reaccionara de su inconsciencia, abrirá los ojos que miran la ventana por la que su amante se ha ido, pero esos ojos ya no son grises como lo eran antes sino que serán de color carmesí…

El color de su nueva raza,

El color de su sed…

**Por si las dudas aclaro: Eren es un hombre lobo…**

**Este es uno de los fics más eróticos que he escrito además de ser mi primer heterosexual publicado así que me ayudaría mucho saber sus críticas: fue malo, bueno, no me gusto, mucho sexo, no entendí… Estoy abierta a toda clase de comentarios (perdón si me tardo en responder pero aun no conozco bien el sistema de la pagina).**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
